The present invention relates to a packaging bag made of a synthetic resin film and configured to have its interior partitioned into a plurality of portions so that contents can be housed in each of partitioned spaces.
Conventionally, when a two-liquid-mixed adhesive, for example, is to be used, two types of liquids are mixed together to cause adhesion, but must be separated from each other so as not to contact with each other until the use of the two-liquid-mixed adhesive. In this case, the two types of liquids are housed in separate containers and are taken out therefrom and mixed together when the two-liquid-mixed adhesive is to be used.
Disadvantageously, however, the two containers for housing the two types of liquids must be stored until the use of the two-liquid-mixed adhesive, and it will be impossible to use the two-liquid-mixed adhesive if any one of the containers is lost.
The present invention solves such a problem, and it is an object thereof to provide a packaging bag that eliminates need to house plural types of contents in separate packaging bags and which can be used easily, wherein plural types of contents are separately housed in each partitioned space of a single packaging bag so as to be mixed together inside the packaging bag upon being used.
The subject matters of the present invention for attaining this object are as follows.
1. A packaging bag made of a synthetic resin film as a material, wherein a layer constituting an inner surface is formed of a blend of straight-chain low-density polyethylene resin and polybutene-1 resin, and an internal space of the packaging bag is partitioned by partitioning heat sealed portions that are parallel with opposite heat sealed portions extending perpendicularly to a flowing direction of the film and which are narrower than the opposite heat sealed portions, so as to form a plurality of housing spaces.
2. The packaging bag according to claim 1, wherein a blend ratio between the straight-chain low-density polyethylene resin and the polybutene-1 resin is between 70:30 and 98:2.
3. A packaging bag made of a synthetic resin film as a material, wherein a layer constituting an inner surface is formed of a blend of straight-chain low-density polyethylene resin and polybutene-1 resin, and an internal space of the packaging bag is partitioned by partitioning heat sealed portions having a heat sealed portion that is parallel with opposite heat sealed portions extending perpendicularly to a flowing direction of the film and which is narrower than the opposite heat sealed portions, so as to form a plurality of housing spaces.
4. The packaging bag according to claim 3, wherein a blend ratio between the straight-chain low-density polyethylene resin and the polybutene-1 resin is between 70:30 and 98:2.
5. A packaging bag made using a synthetic resin film as a material, wherein a layer constituting an inner surface is formed of a blend of straight-chain low-density polyethylene resin and polybutene-1 resin, and an internal space of the packaging bag is partitioned by partitioning heat sealed portions that are formed obliquely with respect to opposite heat sealed portions extending perpendicularly to a flowing direction of the film and which are narrower than the opposite heat sealed portions, so as to form a plurality of housing spaces.
6. The packaging bag according to claim 5, wherein a blend ratio between the straight-chain low-density polyethylene resin and the polybutene-1 resin is between 70:30 and 98:2.
7. A packaging bag made using a synthetic resin film as a material, wherein a layer constituting an inner surface is formed of a blend of straight-chain low-density polyethylene resin and polybutene-1 resin, and an internal space of the packaging bag is partitioned by partitioning heat sealed portions having a heat sealed portion that is formed obliquely with respect to opposite heat sealed portions extending perpendicularly to a flowing direction of the film and which is narrower than the opposite heat sealed portions, so as to form a plurality of housing spaces.
8. The packaging bag according to claim 7, wherein a blend ratio between the straight-chain low-density polyethylene resin and the polybutene-1 resin is between 70:30 and 98:2.
This configuration provides a packaging bag that eliminates the need to house plural types of contents in separate packaging bags and which can be used easily, in which plural types of contents such as those to be mixed together upon being used are separately housed in each partitioned housing space of the packaging bag so that before the contents are used, the partitioned housing spaces are externally pressed to increase the internal pressure of the partitioned housing spaces to break the partitioning heat sealed portions in order to mix together the contents housed in the housing spaces.